


Bendin' Bones

by soncnica



Series: kosti!verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Comfort, Gen, Gen Work, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, No Sex, Older Jared, Protective Jared, Psychologist Jared, Scars, Trust, Watching Someone Sleep, Younger Jensen, not really a summer camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hasn't been the psychologist at Camp Gamble long. He always wanted to work with kids - troubled kids - but now it looks like he might be in over his head. Jensen is 16, Jared is 26.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bendin' Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the people in this story, all is made up, all is fiction.
> 
> PLEASE READ: After a comment I received on a story in this verse, I remembered that I forgot to put an EXTRA WARNING on this verse, so here it is:
> 
> I, and everyone in the story, are very much aware that what needs to be done in cases like these is call the proper authorities and report the parents.  
> But that being said, as you may have noticed I'm writing this from Jared's and Jensen's POV and no one else's in the story. And as you also may have noticed I'm writing this at snail pace, as in, I'm writing without any time skips or anything like that. So ... you see where I'm going with this!? I can't say what someone else in the story is doing or what will happen next from someone else's perspective. I think everyone reading this will just have to trust me.  
> Thank you! And please if you aren't okay with any of this, please stop reading as I don't want to hurt anyone. That is not the intent of this story.  
> Thank you!

** **

 

Jensen is asleep.

Finally.

Curled under the blankets, his face turned to Jared's eyes ... as restless as his sleep is he never turns around and shows Jared his back.

Force of habit, Jared thinks.

-:-

They walked back to camp in silence. Only the sound of their shoes hitting wet leaves had been heard in the darkness that silenced the world.

And them breathing.

Jensen's breaths hitched sometimes. Two breaths, hitch, two breaths, hitch, two breaths, hitch.

Jared could see from the corner of his eye, Jensen wiping his face in the sleeve of his shirt.

There was nothing to say. Nothing to do that would comfort the kid. Jared knew that anything he'd say would just make Jensen retreat into himself again.

After all the progress they'd had … Jared didn't want to take any chances.

But his mind … his mind was flooded with thoughts, some of them so powerful they made his head hurt.

What Jensen told him about what was happening to him at home… fuck.

-:-

Jensen's breath hitches again and he pulls his lower lip in between his teeth.

One tear runs down his cheek, getting lost in the pillow.

He doesn't make a sound and Jared wonders, if Jensen's ever been punished for making a sound when he hadn't supposed to.

He shudders. He doesn't want to think about this. Not yet. But he'll have to. He'll have to ask Jensen about this at some point. Hell, he'll have to ask the boy a lot of questions at some point and he'll have to get ready to hear the answers too.

The darkness in the room is suffocating him, making him feel like he's powerless, useless.

He wants to scream.

But Jensen screams for him.

-:-

The camp came in sight soon; cabins scattered everywhere, dark shapes under the moonlight.

Jensen took a turn to the right, but Jared placed his hand on the kid's boney shoulder, steering him to the left… he'd bring the kid to his own cabin, force him to lie down on his bed, make him fall asleep under his covers.

Just one night of safety. Sleeping safe, being safe, feeling safe.

Feeling protected.

Plus, he didn't have the heart to send the boy to his cabin, where all the rest of the kids would see. And they would see. Kids weren't stupid, they know. With just one look, they could tell that something was going on and Jared couldn't risk them knowing about what happened to Jensen.

"'s right…" Jensen whispered, probably not trusting his voice yet, his shoulder shaking underneath Jared's hand, his breathing picking up speed.

_Shit. Jensen was starting to panic. Shit, shit, shit… okay._

"You're gonna sleep in my cabin."

Jensen stopped.

"No."

"Jensen, 's alright, look, I just want you to sleep, okay. Somewhere safe, alright? 'm not gonna hurt you, okay?"

Jared waited. Waited for Jensen to process those words and grab hold of the word 'safe', because if not then… well, he doesn't know what then.

Jensen nodded too soon. Way too soon.

Damn it. The kid probably complied just because it was what he did … fuckfuckfuck… damnit.

"Jensen, look, if you wanna you can go to your cabin, 's okay. I just thought that you'd like to sleep somewhere where there aren't a bunch of people. You know?"

_Where no one can hurt ya, and I can keep an eye on ya, so that you don't hurt yourself._

Jensen just started to walk in front of Jared, dragging his feet on the root-covered ground, shoulders hunched, the hitch in his breathing gone by now, hands by his sides, fingers relaxed.

"Well okay then."

Jared followed him.

The cabin was just as they left it. With the front doors still open inviting in the chill of the night.

-:-

Jared's up from his chair that he positioned into the corner of the room like someone lit a fire under his ass.

"Jensen?"

The boy's scream dies into a sob and then into silence.

Jared stands in front of the bed, his knees touching its side, leaning onto it, because his legs feel weak, muscles tired, screaming at him to just give up, curl up and sleep.

But he can't.

He has to keep Jensen safe.

He has to.

"'s it, just sleep." He says to the mass of blanket and clothes that is Jensen and walks back to his chair.

It's still warm when he sits down.

-:-

"'s okay, you're safe here," Jared said when he saw Jensen's eyes move around the cabin, fingers twitching, "ain't no one gonna…" touch, see, hear, look at you, talk to you, make you do things you don't wanna do, "… you're safe here, alright. Trust me."

Jensen's eyes were wide open. Scared. His fingers were twitching against his thighs.

"Here, put this on," Jared handed Jensen a T-shirt, "your shirt's wet, don't want you to get a cold, okay."

Jensen took the T-shirt and looked at it like it was gonna eat him alive.

"I'll… turn around, okay?"

He did. He didn't wanna do anything that would break the fragile trust he build with the kid because Jensen needed help and the only way he would accept help… was if he trusted.

Trust… was the key word here. Once he'd get that from this kid, things would only go up from there.

Jared stood there, hands by his sides, looking through the window at how the trees were moving in the wind, leaves hitting the window and plastering themselves to the wet glass.

His eyes were on the window, but his thoughts and ears were with Jensen. Building up trust with an abused kid was hard and it took time and effort… he had the 'effort' part, but he didn't have the 'time' part. He didn't have an abundance of time, he only had another few weeks to get this kid to trust him and talk to him and just open up to him. He had to achieve that in the span of a few weeks and that… that'd be hard, but he… there was no noise. There was no rustle of clothes on skin, there was no shuffling feet, there was nothing… only the wind, breaths and silence.

Should he turn around? Should he give Jensen another minute or two? What? What the hell should he do?

They didn't teach you this in school. They didn't tell you what to do in situations like this. Not really.

He sighed. He had to see, had to check what was wrong.

He peeked back, just a quick look, just to be sure that Jensen was still there; that he hadn't run away again, because that would… well… it would be really, really bad for the whole 'trust building'' thing.

The boy just stood there, in the middle of the room looking lost with big eyes and waves of shivers running over his skin, the quiet 'drip-drip-drip' from his soaked shirt and jeans on the wooden floor seemed thunder loud in Jared's ears.

He had never seen anything like this. Jensen was just standing there, dry T-shirt clutched tightly in his hand, shivering and looking so lost, Jared didn't know what to do really.

They really did not teach you this in school.

But…

…he needed to help.

But…

…he couldn't help.

Could he?

He'd have to touch him. Should he touch him or would that be some kind of 'crossing a line' thing? He didn't wanna cross any lines.

Damnit…

… he couldn't just stand there like a statue while a kid was freezing in wet clothes and dripping all over the floor. If the school he went to didn't teach him what to do, his mom surely did.

"Jensen?" he whispered, not wanting to spook the boy. Jensen probably went into his own world, somewhere where he coped with situations like this and the worst thing that Jared could do was to spook him and make him get lost in that world forever.

There was nothing from Jensen; no sound, no movement, he didn't even blink his eyes. He was just… glued to the spot, holding up the dry tee and trembling all over.

"Hey, Jensen?" he stepped closer. A little flinch, the teen turned his head to watch him, a bit wary, but not hostile, not afraid, not spooked.

Good, good… this was good.

"Can I… do you need some help or…?" he nudged his head to the left, squinting his eyes a little, not really sure how to say what he wanted to say.

The kid looked at him with eyes open so wide, Jared was afraid they'd leap out of the kid's eye sockets.

He made one more step closer, raising his right hand towards the tee Jensen was holding: "Do you…," he left out a breath, he was freakin' frustrated with himself that he just couldn't… but really, everything that he'd do from this moment forward, Jensen could interpret in a very, very wrong way.

He cleared his throat and made another step closer to Jensen, his fingers grabbing the T-shirt: "You know, when I was a kid…" he took the shirt from the boy's grasp, nodding to Jensen his thank you, "… whenever I was sick and had a fever…" he threw the shirt on the bed and stepped even closer to the kid who was still watching him, still shivering, "… I sweated a lot, like a lot…" he gripped the hem of the boy's wet shirt and tugged, "…lift up your arms… my mom said I was sweating buckets, she was always surprised at where all that sweat was coming from, ya know…" he smiled and slipped the wet shirt off of the boy and threw it into the corner. He winced when he saw that the boy's chest and stomach was full of little scars, healed sure, small and unnoticeable unless you were standing really, really close but still there.

"She always came to me with a clean, dry shirt…" he grabbed the clean, dry T-shirt, telling the kid to lift up his arms again, "… and helped me get rid of the wet one and helped me put on a dry one…" and slipped the new tee down the boy's arms, covering the scars on the boy's chest and stomach, making a note inside of his head to ask about that later, "… and then gave me more tea, that I'd sweat out later and she had to get me more fresh shirts asking me again where I come up with so much liquid."

He rolled his eyes and smiled when he saw that Jensen wasn't flinching, wasn't scared, wasn't in his own world but was looking at him with interest.

"My mom never did that." Jensen whispered with a hoarse voice and Jared could tell, just by the sound of the kid's voice that he was barely keeping the tears in.

Jared lowered his head and shut his eyes, wanting to kick himself for telling that story, damn it, of course Jensen's mom never did that to him. Damn it, damn it, damn it, what was he thinking? What?

"I'm…"

"Don't say you're sorry." Harsh.

"Okay…" Soft.

He pressed his lips shut tight, so that no more stupid crap would fly out of his mouth anytime soon.

"Thanks, though." Jensen pointed to his fresh shirt, lifting the hem of it up and twisting it between his fingers.

Jared looked up from the floor: "No problem. Need help with your pants too?"

He bit his tongue. What the hell was wrong with him? Seriously? What the hell? Pants? What the hell was he thinking?

Jensen smiled: "I can handle those on my own." and Jared breathed out loudly.

"I just… didn't… you were here and… I never… bad things always…"

Jensen was gasping for breath now, trying to say what was on his mind, trying to tell Jared more about his life, about what was going on and Jared had to stop him: "Just go to sleep, Jensen, alright?" before Jensen hyperventilated and passed out.

He pushed Jensen towards the bed while he spoke, pushed the kid to sit down on it, pushed him to lay down and covered him with the blanket he brought from home - something that smelled familiar and safe - and watched the kid slide underneath it, wrestling with his pants and throwing them onto the floor when he got them off.

"Sweats, they're mine, kinda big, but they're fresh and it's only for one night."

Jensen watched him. So intensely: "Okay."

"Okay."

Jared didn't know what to do with himself while Jensen was putting on the sweats, but conversation wasn't really in order.

The wind picked up speed outside. Would be a lousy day tomorrow. Rain.

"Just go to sleep now, alright?"

"Can't sleep. I just wanna..."

Jensen whispered from beneath the covers.

"Wanna what?"

Jensen's eyes were red from crying, puffy around the edges, shining in the dim light.

_Wanna go away, wanna run away, wanna not be here. Wanna be left alone._

"Wanna what, Jensen?"

_Wanna feel safe._

"Nothin'."

"Uh, okay... ummm, yeah, just... try to get some sleep, alright?"

Jensen closed his eyes slowly, blinking them open the very next second. And then closing them again, slowly. And blinking them open again.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open.

"Jensen, you're safe here. Ain't no one gonna hurt you here, okay? 'm not gonna hurt you and I'm not gonna let anyone else hurt you." ever again.

He sounded like a broken record, he knew that, but if there was anything he learned and knew, it was that words… words were powerful. The more you said the same words over and over again; they became more believable, tangible even.

Jensen needed that. He needed to know that he was safe and that no one would hurt him. Ever again.

Jensen looked at him. Blinked and closed his eyes. He didn't open them up again.

-:-

Jared sighs and runs his hands over his tired face. His eyes are burning, he hasn't slept in over a day and he knows that he won't be able to sleep for a few more hours.

Jensen's fate is in his hands; the boy who is turning on his back right then... that boy's fate is in his hands.

But one thing is for sure. He won't let Jensen go back home.

**The End. (but more to come)  
**


End file.
